The purpose of this project is to determine the differential factors associated with effective paraprofessional helping in diverse subcultural telephone crisis intervention setting in order to provide information that will improve the training of staffs and the effectiveness of the intervention process in these settings. Specifically, the project will replicate an earlier study in four different subcultural settings, integrate the findints, and conduct a comparative analysis of the helping relationship. The results will then be incorporated into differential training guidelines and/or devices which will in turn be implemented and evaluated.